


【米茸】紧急任务

by kryptonskal



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 双性, 米茸 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonskal/pseuds/kryptonskal
Summary: 米斯达接到了一项来自新boss的紧急任务。实际就是小情侣如何通过发情期捅破双向暗恋的纸窗户。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	【米茸】紧急任务

summary:米斯达接到了一个来自新boss的紧急任务。

一

米斯达走进那年轻的金发教父的庄园时天色已晚。这座富丽堂皇又空荡的庄园在黑暗的裹挟下显得诡谲了起来，仿佛是传说故事里吸血鬼伯爵的城堡。

蜜色皮肤的枪手熟练地穿过花园与走廊，空无一人的大厅只回荡着他一人的脚步声。

米斯达来过很多次这个地方，有时候甚至还会留宿——当然，只是以护卫的身份。

自从热情的boss换人了，他就成了离新boss最近的亲信。

成为组织中离权力顶端最近的那个人，让米斯达有时候甚至感觉自己能理解迪亚波罗了。一大堆企图与新教父攀上关系的人像是苍蝇一般追在自己后面，打听年轻的金发教父的喜好，谄媚地想献宝以获得特殊的优待。

有时候米斯达会在汇报工作后向乔鲁诺抱怨几句。

“我总算知道迪亚波罗为什么要把自己的消息藏那么死了，”米斯达摘下帽子，烦躁地揉了揉头“说真的，乔鲁诺，要是没有我，你可能会直接被他们烦死。”

乔鲁诺从文件中抬起头，阳光照得他的金发闪闪发光，碧色的眼睛像海洋一样深邃。然后乔鲁诺看着他笑了。

是呀。

米斯达听见年轻的教父这么说。

没有你我会死的，米斯达。

这是句玩笑话。米斯达在心里反复默念着，但还是阻止不了自己的血液一股脑地冲向脸颊，那一瞬间米斯达感觉自己的心跳声甚至盖过了窗外永不停歇哗啦作响的海浪。

完了。  
米斯达在自己吵闹的心跳声中想：对上司有着非分之想在组织中会有什么样的惩罚？

但当他再次看向乔鲁诺阳光下发光的身影时，英俊的护卫立即苦恼地明白了：只要是乔鲁诺，哪怕是要把他切片他也会甘之如饴的。

二

米斯达站在乔鲁诺的卧室门前，罕见地犹豫了起来。

傍晚的时候，他接到乔鲁诺的消息，说是有重要的任务要当面交代他，米斯达立刻就出发来到了乔鲁诺的庄园，完全忘记了自己当时正在与一位美貌omega调情，现在他身上还残留着对方的信息素的味道。

放在以前，米斯达绝对不会在意这些细节，毕竟他是一个从不亏待自己的成年alpha，流连在omega间再正常不过。

但是现在，他正站在乔鲁诺的门前，一瞬间，他担忧起来乔鲁诺会闻见他身上的omega信息素，同时心中又隐隐希望乔鲁诺能闻见，并作出一些回应。

该死，我在想些什么。  
米斯达微微地唾弃了自己一下。  
别说我和乔鲁诺本身就没可能，我甚至都不知道乔鲁诺是alpha还是omega。

也许还有可能是beta？毕竟他总是看起非常冷静像是从不受信息素影响。米斯达这样想着，抬手敲了敲房门。

回应他的是一声重物落地的声音。

米斯达慌忙撞开门冲了进屋。

然后他的问题立刻得到了解答。

在满屋的花香中，裹着被子的乔鲁诺摔倒在地上，他微微张嘴喘息着，晶莹的汗珠从他额边滚落，纤细苍白的手指紧紧拽着被角好像在努力忍耐着什么，月光透过窗照在乔鲁诺身上，使他看起来像无助地搁浅在海岸上的人鱼。

乔鲁诺是个Omega。

三

“关上门，米斯达。”  
乔鲁诺嗓音沙哑，声音中带上了一丝自身没察觉的颤抖，他尝试着用手臂撑起自己的上身，凌乱的金发随着他的动作微微晃动了起来，有几缕发丝从背后垂落在他胸前，衬得他苍白的肤色愈发动人了起来。

米斯达慌张地关上门，那种心跳声盖过海浪声的感觉再一次挟持了他的大脑。他清晰地感受到，在乔鲁诺信息素的包围下，他的脸，以及某处不该在上司面前提的地方，涌上了一股热潮。

他强装镇定地来到乔鲁诺身边，伸出自己的一只手，试图只通过这一点肢体接触把乔鲁诺从地板上拉起来。

“不行的，米斯达……”  
乔鲁诺有些费劲地开口，他抬头，用因强忍的情欲而带上一层雾气的眼睛看向自己的护卫。  
“我没有站起来的力气了……”

米斯达感觉自己大脑已经彻底宕机了，他茫然地蹲下身，伸出自己的一只手臂揽住了乔鲁诺。乔鲁诺配合地将双手环住他的脖子，无力地靠着米斯达的胸膛支撑着自己的身体，凌乱的金发蹭在对方裸露出来的颈脖上。

发丝与皮肤的接触，带来了一种米斯达从未感受过的颤栗感，他克制着自己想把头埋进乔鲁诺的金发里，舔舐怀中omega圆润又脆弱的肩头的冲动，稍稍用力把乔鲁诺从地上抱了起来，为了不让乔鲁诺滑下去，他不得不把乔鲁诺抱得更紧一点，压向自己的怀抱中。乔鲁诺则因为这突然增大的力道，发出了一声小动物般的呜咽声，收紧了环住米斯达的双手。

“乔鲁诺…你的抑制剂放在哪里，我…”  
米斯达满脸通红，尽量轻柔地把乔鲁诺放回床上，理智告诉米斯达，他应该赶快给乔鲁诺打一针抑制剂，然后迅速离开这个房间，找个地方或者找个其他omega解决解决自己的问题，这样下次见面，他们就还是热情的年轻教父与他最忠诚的手下。

但是，他知道他内心真正渴望着的，是完全相反的一件事：他想标记乔鲁诺，想把乔鲁诺据为己有。

“抑制剂…对我失效了，我之前用得有些过量了，哈啊……米斯达…”金发omega陷在柔软的被子中，他必须咬着下唇才能抑制住自己发出呻吟。

乔鲁诺伸出手，握住了米斯达的手腕，引导着米斯达把手放在自己的脸边，像一只讨好着别人的小猫，依恋地用脸庞轻蹭着护卫的手背。

米斯达感到自己口干舌燥了起来，甚至有了微妙的眩晕感，如同传说中被海妖蛊惑的水手一般在丧失着理智。

美丽的金发海妖满脸绯红，轻轻说出了打碎米斯达所有镇定假象的咒语：

“帮帮我米斯达…请你，标记我…”

四

米斯达觉得自己可能中了某种能让人陷入美梦中的替身。

嘴唇上柔软的触感令他不敢置信：他与乔鲁诺正在接吻。

怀中的omega柔软得像团云，米斯达甚至不敢太用力抱着他，害怕会把对方揉碎。而唇齿交缠的感觉又让米斯达恨不得把乔鲁诺永远禁锢在自己怀里。

他像匹恶狼贪婪撕咬食物一样吮吸着乔鲁诺的唇，omega来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角微微流下。

乔鲁诺被alpha充满侵略性的亲吻吻得浑身颤抖，他勉强用手撑开一点两人的距离，眼中晦明难辨，米斯达疑惑地停下了亲吻。

下一秒，乔鲁诺轻轻抬起腿腿，环上了米斯达的腰。

这无疑是对alpha最后一点理智的屠戮。

米斯达无法控制自己啃咬着乔鲁诺的肩膀，他感到自己的下体涨得发疼，怀里的omega双腿间已经湿润一片，黏腻的体液蹭在了米斯达的大腿上。

米斯达喘着粗气，伸出手指去扩张那充满诱惑的乐园，常年使用枪械使他手掌宽大又粗糙，他刚将手指抽动了几下，乔鲁诺就失控地发出了呻吟，上半身弓了起来，米斯达低下头亲吻着乔鲁诺的脸颊安抚着他，慢慢将自己的性器送进omega温暖的后穴，乔鲁诺难耐地用手抓着米斯达的后背，像个溺水者一般，嘴里抑制不住地呜咽起来。

米斯达用嘴唇亲昵地蹭着乔鲁诺颤抖的睫毛，努力控制自己不要完全失去理智，尽量温柔地在omega体内抽送起来。

乔鲁诺抑制不住地随着冲撞发出呻吟声，alpha那粗大火热的性器，把他撑得满满的，由于情欲分泌出的黏液随着抽插被带出了omega的体内，淫靡地挂在两人结合处。

但这还不够。乔鲁诺听见自己发情野兽般的omega本能在心中呼喊：再深一点！再重一点！

alpha温柔的对待难以满足生殖腔的空虚感。乔鲁诺无力地抓住米斯达的肩膀，试图将两人贴得更紧密一点，他勉强再一波一波的快感中，挤出除了呻吟以外别的语句“米斯达…再，进来一些…哈啊…”

“不行……乔鲁诺”米斯达极尽忍耐自己，用吻在omega苍白的胸膛上流连，试图安抚这只躁动的猫咪。“发情期进入生殖腔…你会怀孕的……”

怀孕。

乔鲁诺有些失神，他望着米斯达英俊的脸庞，好像在思考什么，仿佛找回了理智一般，从alpha怀里挣脱了出来。乔鲁诺清晰地感受到米斯达的性器缓缓从自己体内退了出去，翘起的顶端在过程中擦刮到了那特殊的敏感点，使得omega忍不住的发出呻吟，手指在alpha的背上刮出一道道甲痕。

“你说得对，米斯达”乔鲁诺努力地平复了自己的呼吸，坐了起来。“能麻烦你躺下吗？”

米斯达一头雾水，但是忠诚地执行了教父的命令。

乔鲁诺也许真的是只小猫之类的。米斯达这样没头没脑地想着。金发猫咪灵巧的跨上了他的腰间，柔软的臀肉抵在米斯达的小腹，刚刚的一番缠绵，使得omega下身泛起粉红，黏腻不堪。

“生殖腔……确实有点危险……”乔鲁诺垂下眼帘，温柔地望着身下的alpha，他伸出自己的手与米斯达的右手十指相扣，引导着米斯达向自己的下身探去，“但我可以，使用一个我可以掌控的器官……”

米斯达睁大了眼睛，不可思议地感受着手指的触感——他竟然在乔鲁诺腿间，摸索到了不应属于男性omega的器官。

“进来好吗……”

乔鲁诺在米斯达耳边暧昧呢喃，

“填满我的子宫吧，米斯达……”

alpha双眼发红得吓人，完全忘记了约束自己。米斯达猛地翻身，把乔鲁诺再次压在了床上，狠狠地握住omega的腰，在omega苍白的皮肤上都留下了红痕。

乔鲁诺也失去了刚才的镇定，他的腿被alpha狠狠分开，刚被创造出来的花穴，被alpha的性器来回摩擦着，很快就湿润不堪。米斯达甚至恶趣味地顶弄了几下乔鲁诺的阴蒂，让omega失声尖叫了出来，浑身发抖。

米斯达俯下身，在乔鲁诺的唇齿间掠夺，乔鲁诺有一瞬间感觉自己仿佛要窒息了。

“乔鲁诺，乖孩子…”米斯达用着哄小猫的语气，在乔鲁诺耳边低语，“放松一点…”

说完，alpha下身一挺，慢慢地进入了omega的体内。

新造的性器紧紧吮吸着alpha的阴茎，无言地对着米斯达谄媚着。乔鲁诺难耐地弓起身子，破碎地喘着气。

米斯达握紧了omega纤细的腰肢，疯狂抽动了起来，每一下都冲着花心而去，omega的阴唇被大开大合的抽送挤得如同花瓣一般外翻，显出淫靡的粉红。

乔鲁诺感觉自己被操弄得眼前发黑，他用手挡住自己的大半张脸，企图阻止自己狼狈不堪，意乱情迷的样子被alpha看到。

但米斯达没能让他如愿，他用自己玩弄枪支的宽大手掌，一把束缚住了乔鲁诺的双手，omega不得不把自己被快感玩弄到狼狈的样子暴露在alpha的视线下。

米斯达加快了顶撞的频率，火热的性器撞进了omega的子宫口。乔鲁诺浑身一震，喉咙中发出破碎的呻吟，金发被汗打湿，贴在他的脸颊边，他感到自己好像快被米斯达撞碎了，大脑一片空白。omega几次尽力在快感中张了张嘴，试图恳求alpha慢一些，然而一波接一波的热潮使他除了失控的尖叫发不出别的声音。alpha凶狠的抽插仿佛是要把他钉进床里。

突然omega感到了一股从未感受过的快感从小腹冲上了自己的大脑，他脚趾蜷缩，难耐地呻吟着，在alpha的顶撞中，哭着潮吹了。

米斯达脸上也绯红一片，粗粗地喘了几口气，阴茎抵着乔鲁诺的宫口释放了出来，一股股白浊灌进了乔鲁诺的子宫中。

米斯达亲昵地用唇蹭着乔鲁诺的颈侧——那是omega腺体所在的地方。米斯达像邀宠的忠犬一般，无声地等待着乔鲁诺的首肯。

金发omega从失神中渐渐清醒过来，温柔地偏过头，把腺体完全暴露在米斯达的眼前。

“标记我吧，米斯达…”  
年轻的教父下达了命令。

他忠诚的护卫低下头，温柔地用自己的牙齿，刺穿了omega的腺体。

“我爱你……乔鲁诺……”  
米斯达在乔鲁诺耳边低声告白。

omega没有回应，只是温柔地把自己嵌进alpha的怀中，牵引着alpha倒回柔软的床中。

热情组织的教父与他英俊的亲信，像所有相爱的普通情人一般，拥抱着睡去。

五

米斯达很少会睡得特别久。

当你成为一位黑手党教父的护卫后，你得保证24小时随传随到。

但今天他醒来时已经快下午了。床上只有他一个人，乔鲁诺留了一张纸条说，要带波鲁那雷夫先生去处理一些遗留的事务，并得体地祝米斯达有美好的一天，给了他一天休假。

米斯达茫然地环视四周，如果不是自己的确赤裸地睡在乔鲁诺的房间，他会怀疑昨天是他中了替身后的一场美梦。

也许真的是一场梦也说不定。米斯达百无聊赖地走出庄园，打算随便在街上找家店解决午餐。

他仍然记得，乔鲁诺在最后并没回应他的告白。

也许这位年轻的教父真的只是想要一个能解决麻烦的标记，而不是一段荷尔蒙操控大脑的感情。

他随意地选择了街角的一家餐厅，为他服务的女服务是位金发碧眼的omega，巧合的是，这位女性omega正是在他被乔鲁诺传唤走前，与他调情的那一位。

美丽的女omega调笑地问他昨晚到底去哪儿了，快下午才出现，身上还带着一身omega的信息素，难道昨天是背着家里的omega出来调情的？

米斯达看着她的金发出神，心想，要是乔鲁诺真的能是他家里那位就好了。

为了掩盖自己的失意，米斯达也勉强跟她调笑了几句，“怎么会呢，只是临时有工作上的事罢了”米斯达表现得深情又诚恳，“相信我，我从不愿浪费任何一次与您这样的金发美人约会的机会”

服务员似乎被他逗得非常开怀，承诺要额外送他一支冰淇凌，收起菜单走回了前台。

米斯达趴在桌子上，努力控制自己想点别的什么事，而不是反复在脑海里回放昨晚乔鲁诺泛着红晕的脸庞。

有人拉开了他对面的椅子坐了下来，这个餐厅在这个时间一向人满为患，米斯达心想，估计是个试图拼桌的客人。

他头也不抬地开口“不好意思，我现在想一个人呆会儿，除非你是个今晚愿跟我约会的金发美人，不然……”

“不然什么？”对面的人声音带着笑意，“不过金发这一点我想我是符合的。”

米斯达猛地抬起头，穿戴整齐的乔鲁诺坐在了他对面。

米斯达觉得自己的舌头好像打结了一般说不出话来。乔鲁诺打量了四周，看向了刚刚为米斯达点餐的女omega。

“这是昨天本来在跟你约会的那位吧。”乔鲁诺将手肘撑在桌子上，托着自己的脸，歪头看着米斯达。“所以，你是个单纯的金发控？只跟金发约会？”

米斯达一时间不知道该怎么回答，大脑中嗡嗡作响，“你…你昨天闻到了她的信息素？”

你觉得呢？乔鲁诺没有作声，但是用眼神不疾不徐地示意了一下。

米斯达顿时感到如芒在背。真不愧是教父啊，乔鲁诺。米斯达心想，自己仿佛是某个受审讯的犯人一般。

“嗯……怎么说呢，我的确喜欢金发，啊，不，也不是喜欢金发”米斯达感觉舌头上的那个结估计转移进了自己脑子里，自己的脸正在乔鲁诺的注视下飞快变红。

算了。米斯达心想，不如拼一把，要死就死吧。

“我不是喜欢金发，我是喜欢你，只喜欢你，乔鲁诺！”米斯达直直望向乔鲁诺的眼睛，用尽勇气吼出了这一句话。

然后，他震惊地发现年轻的教父耳朵渐渐变红了。

“乔鲁诺”米斯达小心翼翼地试探着“所以你，喜欢我吗？”

“这取决于你的表现了”乔鲁诺像只被识破了恶作剧的猫咪，把头偏过去，故意不让alpha看见自己的表情，“我只能说，我同意了今晚跟你约会。”

米斯达一瞬间感觉自己变成了被天使授予了福音的虔诚信徒，巨大的惊喜让他的心脏又猛烈地乱跳了起来。

“还有，那支额外的冰淇凌也要给我”

“乔鲁诺”米斯达不敢置信地开口，“所以你是吃醋了吗？”

金发的教父没有回答，只是不满地哼了一声。

米斯达完全止不住自己的笑容，他悄悄伸出自己的手，去握住乔鲁诺的手。许诺到那支额外的冰淇凌一定归自己年轻的老板，别说一支了，四支都可以。

“那作为交换，我或许也该给你一份礼物”乔鲁诺不动声色地让两人十字相扣。

“什么？”米斯达茫然地问。

乔鲁诺露出一个狡黠的笑容。

“某个危险的器官的使用权罢了。”


End file.
